Currently, standardization on mobile communication systems is in progress in 3GPP and the like, and standards such as LTE are being drafted. In the standard such as the LTE, a terminal apparatus called UE (User Equipment) is designed and manufactured so as to meet the standard defined by a standard-setting organization and the like, and the terminal apparatus operates in conformity to the standard.
Also, a standard, that extends the LTE, such as the LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) and the like is being studied. A terminal apparatus conforming to such a standard includes functions that are more sophisticated and complicated than those of the terminal apparatus in the conventional standard, and it is assumed that radio transmission power of the terminal apparatus increases in order to increase transmission speed and to stabilize radio quality. Also, since the terminal apparatus includes sophisticated and complicated radio communication functions, there is a possibility that radio transmission requirements (to be also referred to as RF conditions) such as out-of-band radiation emitted to the outside by the terminal apparatus when performing radio communication are relaxed.